


【博君一肖】最佳男主角2.

by QiJiuxfm



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiJiuxfm/pseuds/QiJiuxfm
Summary: 博君一肖老福特:祈旧或者直接搜名字，可以看全文。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【博君一肖】最佳男主角2.

“什。。什么？”  
二十二岁的王一博被面前这个男人的告白吓了一跳。  
面前这个小兔子男人嘴巴一撇，眼尾下拉，眼眶发红，一副马上要哭出来的样子，看得王一博心头一紧，好像做了坏事的是自己似的。  
下意识伸出手要哄，在碰到他的那一刹那，突然清醒了似的停下了。  
肖战见他动作又停下了，眼泪又跟不要钱似地掉了下来，张开手扑了上去。  
王一博下意识接住了他，两人往后倒了下去，以一种极为暧昧的姿势纠缠着。  
那个男人埋在自己颈间小声啜泣着，双腿分开严丝合缝地贴在自己身上，随着呼吸起伏着，随着啜泣的幅度轻颤着。  
“王老师不喜欢战战吗？”  
cao.硬了。  
王一博认命地按了按额头。  
那人却还不老实，张开嘴，用温热的舌头舔了舔自己的耳垂，侧颈，喉结。  
王一博一把掐住了他的喉咙，抓住他的手臂，猛地翻身压了上来。  
他看着身下的人似乎被吓了一跳，随后又用那双状似无辜的眼睛看着自己，眼里还噙着泪水，仿佛自己欺负了他。  
随后又讨好地张开嘴巴，想索要一个亲吻。  
“王老师，不要掐着战战，咳咳，好疼。”  
王一博看着他，慢慢松开了掐着脖子的手，压住了他另一只手臂。  
王一博现在对身下这个男人产生了极大的兴趣。  
他倒要看看，他还能耍什么花样。  
肖战扭了扭脖子，觉得这个男人的力气真大，让人挣脱不开，真是让人，喜欢。  
肖战缩了缩后穴，觉得温热的感觉越来越多了，有些难耐地蹭了蹭他。  
果然，身上这个男人也硬了。  
心里暗笑一声，脸上却还无辜，仰了仰头，想要得到一个吻。  
“唔。。王老师，战战够不到你，能不能亲亲战战。”  
王一博如他所愿，低了低头。  
肖战得到机会，连忙伸出舌头，讨好地舔了舔他的嘴唇，却只在外面打着圈儿，勾魂儿似地看着他。  
真想操穿他。  
王一博愤怒地咬住他作乱地舌头，把他压在枕头上不断入侵肖战的唇舌。  
呼吸交缠着，火热的温度打在对方脸上，谁也不肯躲开。  
王一博像是得了某种乐趣，不停地用唇舌追逐着肖战的小舌头，一寸一寸，一点一点，在口腔内肆虐，抓住了就一副要吞下去的样子，不断吮吸着。  
终于他不满足于这种亲密，一把扯开了肖战的白衬衫，亲吻着，舔舐着，咬住了他的乳头。  
他终于舍得放开了他的手臂，用唇舌进攻着一边，用那双漂亮的手剐蹭着另一边，突然，身下的肖战颤抖了一下  
“嗯哈。”  
王一博勾起嘴角。  
“原来在这里，敏感点。”  
肖战反应越大，王一博手下越是不肯放过他。  
另一只手更是往身下探去，拉开了他的裤子，用一根冰冷的手指向下探去。  
他轻轻地按着，揉了一圈，顺着他前面的阴茎摸了出来:  
“好湿了，肖老师。”  
肖战红着脸被他调戏地直躲，却被身上的人三两下脱了个精光。  
“不是想要吗？肖老师躲什么？”王一博不怀好意地岔开了肖战的双腿，让他开得不能再开。  
肖战望着面前还衣冠楚楚的男人，自己却被脱了个一干二净，有些委屈地哼哼了两声  
“王老师。。啊。。”  
身下突然被塞进了两根手指，一点一点的向里面送，甚至轻轻地剐蹭着，让肖战又痒又疼，却又动弹不得，只能任人摆弄。  
“王老师。。啊哈。。战战好痒。。”  
“嗯？战战哪里痒？”  
“下。。下面。。”  
王一博坏心眼地在他里面到处点点，却又不给个痛快。  
肖战觉得自己下面越来越湿，越来越空了。  
好想要。  
“下面。。哪里啊？”  
肖战委屈地夹了夹腿，却又合不上，只能哭着嗓子求饶:  
“战战的小骚逼，，痒。啊！。。”  
突然被手指按到某一处的肖战变了声调，王一博眯了眯眼，转而在那个地方轻轻滑动着。  
身下的人被他刺激得一颤一颤地，就是叫不出来，眼角和嘴角，都流出了些透明的液体。  
身下就更不用说了。  
被刺激了那一下之后，骚水源源不断地流出来了，越来越多了了。  
“啊。。王老师。。啊。。哈。。王老师，战战要不行了，求求你。。。求求你，给战战一点点。。再一点点。。”  
这里面好温暖，王一博吞了吞口水，看着身下人动情的样子，有些按耐不住了。  
“战战想要，，王老师的大肉棒。。王老师。。嗯～啊。。好想吃王老师的大肉棒。。”  
真是个尤物。  
还是个送上门来的尤物。  
王一博突然抽出来手指，离开了他的身体，坐了起来。  
肖战一脸茫然地看着他，眼里还带着委屈。  
“王老师。。”  
王一博看着他不知死活的抬起来双腿勾住他的腰，似乎想要挽留他。  
“不要离开战战。。”他委屈了“战战不要吃了，战战要抱抱。”  
“不要吃了？”  
肖战看着他动作极快地脱掉了衣服，解开了裤子。  
一瞬间顶了进来。  
“啊。。。”  
根本来不及反应，男人一点反应时间都不给，直接顶到了深处。  
好在之前穴口已经足够湿润，才让肖战完好无损地吃下了这根巨物，竟然还是极致地愉悦。  
肖战被操地蜷缩了脚趾，条件反射地抱紧了他。  
就是这样，紧紧地压住我吧，完全占有我。  
我也完全拥有你。  
王一博进入这片温暖之地完全被吸住了，身下人似乎被吓到了，紧紧夹着不肯放松。  
简直要疯了。  
他低头吻了吻肖战的鬓角，这是最后的温柔。  
然后他也就顾不上身下人的紧绷，大开大合地操干起来。  
身下人本来紧紧夹着他，随后生生被操开了。  
男人在身上低吼着进攻，肖战只能无意识张着嘴接受着这一切。  
他躲不开，也不想躲。  
他享受着他的占有和掠夺，想要他臣服于自己的身体。  
“王老师。。啊。。温柔一点，王老师。”  
身上的人似乎找到了技巧，进出慢了下来，一点一点地磨着。  
真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。肖战想。  
于是动了心思缩了缩小穴，身上的人果然闷哼了一声，被刺激得猛冲了一番，肖战却还不满足，扭着身子假意躲着他，却在他冲进来的时刻猛地缩紧小穴，一次又一次。  
王一博差点被他夹射。  
挥手拍了拍肖战的屁股。  
“再闹干穿你。”  
肖战被他打得更控制不住地缩小口。  
“呜呜。。王老师。。啊。哈。战战被王老师干得太舒服了啦。呜呜。。”  
王一博简直要被他这张嘴哄得射精。  
“妈的，小骚货。”  
于是捏紧了他的屁股，一个劲儿地干他，不管他咿呀地哼哼着到底是痛了还是爽了。  
他埋头舔着他的乳头，时而轻舔时而猛嘬，下身却没有一秒钟放过他。  
终于在某一刻，两人的大脑都陷入空白，王一博把那些东西都射进了肖战里面，而肖战的小穴还在不知餍足得往里吸纳着，像个守财奴一样不肯放过一点一滴。  
王一博咬着他的奶，趴在他身上不肯动弹。  
肖战一脸满足地夹住他的东西，摸了摸身上人的头发。


End file.
